Boys Will Be Boys & Girls' Night Out
by Allura
Summary: The boys go out and the girls stay in. What happens next, is everything!


Boys Will Be Boys & Girls' Night Out  
By Allura  
  
Warning: Rated PG-13 according to FFRA due to context.  
  
Dedicated: This one is for DarkGatomon and MetalAngemon, a.k.a. Kelryn and Kovin. Thanks guys for all the support you've shown me and for always reading my stuff, no matter how bad it is.   
  
Note: I'm taking great liberties with the characters.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Three points." TK yelled as the orange basketball made a beautiful swishing noise as it fell through the net. "That would put us up by 22 points."  
  
"I don't think it's fair that you play." Joe commented as he made his way down the court. "You're your school star basketball player, it's not fair that you'd get to play with those of us that's never touched a basketball before."  
  
"Oh come on Joe," Tai laughed. "It's not like we sat out on the soccer game."  
  
"Yeah," Matt called out as the slapped skin with TK. "Can't make TK sit out if you didn't make Davis, Ken and Tai sit out on soccer simply because it was their game."  
  
"You would say that since TK's on your team." Joe huffed.  
  
The others laughed as they took to the bleachers since it would appear that the game has come to an end. The boys decided that they would spend a day together, all of them without the girls along. Joe and Matt took time off their busy schedules to join them. Tai had rounded up Izzy from his computer classes. TK, Davis and Ken had somehow managed to talk Cody into joining in as well.  
  
"Okay, we've hit soccer, basketball, baseball and pinball. What's next?" TK asked with his usual beautiful smile in place.  
  
"How about we play some non-active games?" Joe suggested.  
  
"Non-active?" Matt grinned. "What fun would that be?"  
  
"It'd save me from a trip to the emergency room." Joe panted as he collapsed on to one of the lower bleachers.  
  
"Okay," Tai agreed. "Izzy, put that thing away."  
  
"I'm just checking..."  
  
"We know what you're checking, now put it away." Tai said. "No digimons, no digi-world, no digi-anything related today. This is just us boys for the day."  
  
"Amen to that," Matt said as he clank plastic water bottles with Tai.  
  
Ken smiled in reaction as they all sat back and enjoyed a day without anything more to worry about but who gets the last bottle of soda.   
  
"Hey Davis," Tai asked suddenly. "Do you really think that you've a chance with my little sister?"  
  
"What?" Davis looked puzzled.   
  
Izzy and Ken laughed at the blank look in Davis's eyes.  
  
"Come on, as a concern big brother, I want to know if you really think you're going to get together with Kari."  
  
"Well of course we're going to get together." Davis said confidently as he leaned back. "Kari loves me and I know that..."  
  
Cody spewed water all over the other boys then came up coughing.   
  
Ken suppressed his laughter with difficulty as he handed Cody a towel. "Here Cody, let me help you."  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Davis wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing." Cody said hiding his face in the towel. "The water went down the wrong pipe."  
  
"Oh," Davis accepted them easily while the others exchanged knowing looks. "As I was saying, Kari and I are meant to be and sooner or later everyone will see that."  
  
The others said nothing to this. Each had their own thoughts but none voiced them seeing as it was probably no use.  
  
Tai decided to add a little oil to the fire. "TK?"  
  
"What?" TK said relaxing on his back.   
  
"Aren't you going to comment?"  
  
"What for?" TK said turning his head toward Tai. "You asked Davis what he thought and he told you. Nothing to do with me."  
  
Izzy laughed. "Except that you and Kari obviously have feelings for one another."  
  
Joe nodded in agreement while Ken avoided Davis's eyes. Cody came up coughing again and Matt merely rolled his eyes in reaction.  
  
"What do you mean TJ and Kari...."  
  
"Oh come on, Davis." Izzy said as he tucked his D-terminal into his backpack. "Even you have to have seen what's going on."  
  
"I don't know what you think is going on." Davis raged. "But Kari and I have a relationship. She would never go with TP here."  
  
"TK?" Joe asked with amusement. "Comment?'  
  
TK shrugged from his position on his back. "Nothing. I don't feel the need to justify my relationship with Kari to anyone. She knows how I feel and I know how she feels. Everything else to us is irrelevant."  
  
Davis's eyes went wide. "Are you saying...."  
  
"Davis," TK said calmly. "You can think all you like but..."  
  
"Why you..." Davis dove after TK, who barely had time to react.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sora reached over and touched the tip of her little toenail with the brush again. "Okay, I know officially have pink toes."  
  
"I think they're cute." Yolei commented as she munched on more potato chips. "That's a great color on you."  
  
"Yeah, I like it." Sora smiled and leaned back against the bedpost. "Thanks for bringing it Mimi."  
  
"No problem." Mimi dimpled at her. "I love painting my toe nails, makes me feel positively gorgeous." She flipped a long strange of pink hair back. (Note: Mimi's hair is back the way it was at the beginning of season 2. Long and pink with stars in them.)  
  
"Ohh..." Kari looked at the mirror in her hand and smiled back at her reflection. "Mimi, I love these stars."   
  
Sora laughed as Kari adjusted the little pink starts in her short locks. "Hey, they match your gloves."  
  
The others laughed with delight. The boys had politely informed the girls that they were not invited to the day outing so they simply decided to gather at Sora's house for an impromptu girl's night. Mimi's timely arrival added to some of the girlish fun with all her wonderful hair and make-up piece, which she shared generously with the others.  
  
"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Mimi asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Don't you mean, you wonder what Joe's doing?" Sora batted her lashes at her.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi blushed but didn't deny it.   
  
The other laughed. The digimons, all six of them, blinked and shrugged at one another while they sat on the bed. They girls had been delegated babysitters for the evening as well. With food a plenty and nothing to do, the digimons were more than content to spend the evening with the chattering girls.   
  
"Oh come on, Mimi." Sora coxed. "I don't know why you don't just tell him."  
  
"He's not exactly the most expressive of guys around." Mimi explained. "I don't want to scare him off if I'm too aggressive. After all, guys like to do the chasing."  
  
"Really?" Yolei asked with interest. "But what if they don't know how?"  
  
"How what?" Mimi blinked.   
  
"To chase a girl?" Yolei explain with a slight frown. "I really doubt Ken's ever had to chase anyone in his entire life."  
  
"Ken?" Mimi smiled in delight. "You're interested in the resident boy genius of the new team?"  
  
Sora and Kari laughed as Yolei blushed over Mimi's obvious excitement.   
  
"That's great!" Mimi gushed as she took out another bag of goodies from her bag of tricks. "I think the smart one are so sexy. Kind of Mr. Spock on that old Star Trek show."  
  
"Mr. Spock?!?" Sora looked horrified. "Ewwww......MIMI!"  
  
"What?" She smiled innocent. "I thought he was awfully sexy with those cute years."  
  
Kari laughed as she drinks from a bottle. "Oh, the soda's gone flat."  
  
"I'll go get some more." Sora said trying to struggle to get up with all the cotton between her toes.  
  
"No, I'll get it." Mimi said as she scrambled to her feet. "You stay there and let your toes dry."  
  
"I hope my teachers don't see these. I'll get detention for sure." Sora commented.  
  
"They're not going to see it unless you take off your socks in front of them." Yolei smiled and glanced at her red toes. "I'm going to keep mine until they peal off."  
  
"Or grow out." Kari said as Mimi returned with another huge bottle of soda. "Thanks Mimi."  
  
"No problem." Mimi took her seat again. "Now, about Ken...."  
  
"Oh..." Yolei groaned. "I should never had said anything."  
  
"Now, Yolei...."  
  
"I just don't know." Yolei said putting her chin on her knees. "He doesn't even seem to notice me."  
  
"Boys are blind in so many ways." Sora said as Mimi began to play with her hair. "Mimi, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm rubbing hair glitter into your hair." Mimi answered as she poured more gel into the palm of her hand. "Don't worry, they come out with one wash."  
  
"Oh okay." Sora nodded her acceptance. They had all agreed to go all out tonight as long it's nothing permanent.   
  
"Why do you say they're blind?" Kari asked as she began to apply pale seashell pink nail polish on to her toe nails.   
  
"Look at Joe, look at Davis." Sora commented as Mimi continued to apply glitter into her short locks. "Joe's all brains and doesn't see Mimi as anything but a friend even though I'm pretty sure he's interested. And then there's Davis, who can't seem to get it through his thick skull that his chances with Kari are as good as Jun's is with Matt."  
  
The others laughed hysterically as images Jun chasing Matt through the courtyards came to their heads.   
  
"I love girls' night." Mimi said between giggles. "You get to learn so much."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Why you..." Davis dove for TK who had been reclined on his back across one of the bleacher benches.  
  
TK saw it coming for only a fraction of second. Rolling over on to the other side of the bench, he landed on his hands and knees just as he heard the loud clang of Davis's face colliding with the metal bleachers.   
  
"Oh my...." Cody's eyes went wide.  
  
"Davis, you okay?" Ken rushed over.  
  
"Is it broken?" Izzy asked as he snuck a look.  
  
"Ouuuwww......" Davis came up with his hand on his nose.   
  
TK peered at him from the other side of the same bench one level up. "Davis, you all right?"  
  
"I think I broke mine nose." The blood oozing from between his fingers testified to that small fact. The others winced with sympathy.   
  
Joe rushed over with his handy travel first aid. "Does it hurt when you touch it?"  
  
"Not really." Davis said as he sat down groaning. His nose was throbbing in pain as blood pumped through it. The blood was still pouring from his nostrils but everything appeared to be in tact as Joe poked lightly at the swollen appendage. Davis glanced over at TK and glared at the concern blond boy. "Why you'd move?"  
  
TK raised one brow at him in surprise. "You really think I was just going to sit there when you looked like you were going to try to pound me to the pavement?"  
  
"I won't have hurt you too badly." Davis complained then winced as Joe pressed a handkerchief to the side of his nose.  
  
"I don't want you hurting me at all." TK said with a nod as he handed Joe a thick towel he carried in his backpack as usual. "You didn't really expect me sit there while you try to beat me up did you?" When Davis didn't answer, "Did you?"   
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to move that fast." Davis said as Joe instructed him to hold his nose at the bridge with another white handkerchief he pulled out. A nice little pile of bloodied handkerchiefs were beginning to form. "How was I going to know that you could duck out on me that quickly?"  
  
"It's not broken, just bruised. Not surprising considering how hard you landed on your face." Joe said as he looked at Davis's nose again. "You'll want to ice it down tonight."  
  
Davis looked over at TK who was shaking his head at Joe who was trying to give him back his towel. "See, look what you made me do. Next time, don't move."  
  
"DAVIS!" The others looked at him completely incredulous.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with Tai. "How about we go grab something to eat once Davis gets cleaned up?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tai said as he watched Joe tend to a moaning Davis. "That going to swell up?" Seeing that kind of injury before on the soccer field.   
  
Joe grinned at Tai over his glasses. "Like a balloon."  
  
"Oh," Davis groaned. "My beautiful face."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Here, hold it tighter to stop the bleeding."  
  
Cody leaned over and handed Davis a can of cold soda. "The cold should help."  
  
"Thanks." Davis said with his head tilted back slightly.  
  
"You know," Ken commented as he sat back to wait it out. "You should be glad TK moved and you busted up your own nose."  
  
"Why would I be glad?" Davis asked in complete confusion.  
  
"Cause TK's got a mean right jab." Ken replied on all seriousness. "I should know, he almost beat me to a pulp. And trust me, I'm no light weight."  
  
TK laughed suddenly. "I forgot about that. Sorry."  
  
Ken grinned back and shook his head. "Don't be. I needed it."  
  
"Oh great," Davis muttered completely unconcerned.  
  
Tai observed Davis's red nose with interest. "You know Davis, if you put a curly wig on and wore some floppy shoes no one would even nose that big red nose."  
  
Matt and Ken snickered while Izzy and TK stifled laugher. Joe put his stuff away and shook his head. "See what happens when you don't think before you act?"  
  
"No lectures please." Davis groaned and placed his head between his knees waiting for the bleeding to stop.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Yolei bit her lip with trepidation. She squeezed her eyes shut so as not to watch the happenings. "Mimi, are you sure this is a temporary dye?"   
  
Mimi smiled and picked up the dye bottle with her gloved hand again. "Of course I'm sure, I won't be doing this to your hair if I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well, okay." Yolei closed her eyes and hoped for the best. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to explain to my parents where my blue hair came from if this doesn't wash out. Not that my purple hair was any better to explain in the first place."  
  
"Will you relax, Yolei." Sora said reassuringly as she reclined in her chair. This night was turning out to be more fun than she expected. "You don't see me complaining."  
  
"That because you have a normal color hair dye." Yolei said in a whisper as if Mimi could not hear from six inches away as she continued to apply more dye onto Yolei's hair.  
  
Sora laughed and tugged on a lock of her now fire engine red hair. She gave Yolei a questioning look. "You call this normal?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and glanced at the mirror again with a slight frown to mar her perfect skin. "Are you sure I should go blonde?"  
  
The others looked at her as she played with her locks of dark brown hair. She had a very pixie quality to her look that made her appear innocent and sweet all the time, went perfectly with her personality. The girl looked good, but it was time for a little change, even if it was temporary.  
  
"Why not?" Mimi asked applying the last of the blue hair dye on Yolei's head. She rubbed as much of the dye into the hair as she could before wrapping it all up with a plastic hair sheet. "Okay Yolei, just sit here for another fifteen minutes then go rinse it all out."  
  
Kari frowned at her reflection as she turned this way and that, wondering to herself. "I'm just not sure that....." she stopped herself before she revealed too much.  
  
Sora grinned with delight. "That what?"  
  
"Nothing." Kari said quickly and grabbed the temporary dye from the counter in hopes of turning the topic to a less dangerous zone. "Okay Mimi, I'm ready."  
  
"No, no," Mimi said with a laugh and grabbed the box from Kari's hand. "Answer the question first, that what?"  
  
"Nothing." Kari said pulling the little stars from her hair. She definitely didn't want to be wading her way through that topic. "You going to do this or not, Mimi?"  
  
Sora smothered her laughter by grabbing a pillow from under Poromon who complain with a flapping wing. Mimi grinned like a mad clown as she put on a new pair of hair dye gloves and began to mix the chemicals together. Yolei rolled her eyes and glanced over at Gatomon who merely shook her little feline head in exasperation.  
  
"Gatomon?" Yolei smiled. "Do you know what...."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Kari warned from her position in front of the mirror. Her eyes convey a truck load of meaning in them.   
  
"What?" Gatomon said in all wide eyed innocence.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me." Kari said with a grin.  
  
Sora laughed out loud and grabbed a handful of popcorn sitting on the bed. "I don't know why you bother. We all know that you were afraid that TK may not like you as a blonde."  
  
Kari blushed ten shades of red. "I said nothing of the sort."  
  
Mimi giggled. "You didn't have to. Your face said it all." She rubbed the dye into Kari's hair and laughed with delight. "Man, you and TK must be the most obvious couple, next to Sora and Tai that is."  
  
"What!?!?!" Sora's eyes went wide with shock. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"There's nothing between me and TK." Kari lied at the same time.  
  
Then in union, Sora and Kari turned to Mimi. "We're just friends." There was a startled silence before Yolei and Mimi broke out into laughter.   
  
"Okay, that was pathetic." Mimi giggled. "Kari, you're done. Wait fifteen minutes then rinse. Yolei, don't you think that you should....."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Yolei rushed to the bathroom door.  
  
Sora collected herself and picked through her closet. "How about we change and go out once we're all done? I could use a bite to eat."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Mimi said pealing off the third set of gloves that evening. "Let's do that!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Kari groaned and shook her newly dyed blonde hair.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kari." Mimi said again as they walked slowly down the street. Mimi turned around and started walking backwards so she could talk to Kari face-to-face. "I forgot the only dye in there that was permanent was the blonde color. I'm sure it'll wash out after few more good scrubbings."  
  
Sora nodded sympathetically as Yolei patted Kari on the shoulder gently. Sora had spotted the box after Mimi had vigorously applied that dye into Kari's hair. The word permanent stood out in bold on the box that held the blonde dye, which promptly cause Kari to run scream and try to wash the hair dye out. Unfortunately it was too late and too much time had passed since it was applied. Now Kari would be a blonde for some time to come.   
  
"At last it looks good on you." Yolei said consolingly. "Blonde is very pretty on one of your complexion. You look one of those fairy princesses now."  
  
Kari moaned again and shook her head in regret.   
  
Sora gave her a look of sympathy and sighed with relief that she had made sure her dye was temporary before allowing Mimi to apply it. "I'm sure no one will notice."  
  
Kari gave her a look that said she was out of her mind. "You really think no one is going to notice that my hair is twenty shades lighter than it use to be?"  
  
Sora shrugged and said nothing more.  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" Mimi asked as they made their way down the streets of Odaiba. "We better pick something quick, I'm starving."  
  
Kari looked up at a familiar restaurant. "How about this one? It's Tai's favorite."  
  
"Sure," Sora nodded with enthusiasm.  
  
Yolei glanced at the sign. "Why not?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. "My treat guys, let's go."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm hungry." Davis complained again as he held the cold compress against his nose. Good old reliable Joe always has something up his sleeve for emergencies like these. Too bad he didn't have duc tape for Davis's mouth. This was the eighteenth time his complained about the state of his stomach in the past ten minutes.  
  
"We know that Davis." Tai replied patiently. "But no one has decided on what to eat yet."  
  
Matt frowned and glanced down the street filled with restaurants and shops. "Someone pick one."  
  
"I don't care what we eat as long as we eat soon." Davis said against the compress.  
  
Joe shrugged his shoulders and glanced about. "Anything is good to me."  
  
Ken smiled indulgently. "I'll eat anything that doesn't bite me first."  
  
Cody rubbed his grumbling stomach with concern. "As long as it's fast, I don't care."  
  
Izzy didn't bother looking up from his D-terminal.   
  
"Izzy!" Tai shouted. "How many times are we going to have to tell you to put that thing away?"  
  
"Sorry guys," shutting the lid. "Now, what are we talking about?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "We're trying to decide what to eat. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I'll have whatever everyone else is having." Izzy said sweetly.  
  
The others groaned in reaction. Tai shook his head. "Well that was ten minutes of my life that I'll never get back."  
  
Matt laughed and pointed toward a big noodle shop across the street. "How about that one?"  
  
"Which one?" Davis said trying to see over the edge of the cold compress.  
  
"The one with the big yellow sign."  
  
Joe nodded his agreement. "Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
Ken smiled and rolled his eyes. "No objections here."  
  
Cody made to walk across the street. "As long as they're not going to make us wait an hour for the food."  
  
Izzy was busy checking his D-terminal again hoping no one would notice.  
  
Matt smiled. "Tai?"  
  
"Why don't? It's my favorite."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Ouch," Yolei laughed as she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. "This is so good!"  
  
Kari giggled as she scooped up udon with her spoon. "Tai used to compare it to Mom's cooking, which is the highest compliment he could give."  
  
"Well, he's got good taste then. This stuff is fantastic. I'm definitely going to bring my mom here next time.' Sora said as she picked up another plate. "Here, Mimi. You have to try this."  
  
The girls were all sharing plates of fried udon noodles and other assortment of food. They were getting rather strange looks from the other patrons of the popular restaurant. But that certainly hasn't rained on their good mood. They were together, having a girls night out, and they felt beautiful in their new do's. What would possibly....  
  
"Mimi?" Tai called as the boys walked in. The familiar bright pink hair caught the attention of the older digidestined right away.   
  
"Oh hi Tai," Mimi greeted him with her usual bright smile. The other girls gasped and try to slide down in their seats.  
  
Tai and the others looked at Mimi is puzzlement. "Hey, I thought you and the girls were....." It would be at this time that they notice that those sitting at the table with Mimi weren't unfamiliar to them.  
  
Tai's mouth dropped open as he spotted Kari's blonde hair. "Kari, what happened?"  
  
Kari bit her lip and avoided TK's rapidly widening eyes.  
  
Davis laughed and pointed at Yolei. "Man, you look like someone broke an ink pen over your head."  
  
Yolei's eyes narrowed dangerously and she sat up straighter to throw her napkin at Davis's head. Unfortunately she missed and Ken caught it an inch before it hit him in the face. He gave Yolei a politely curious look while the girl blushed furiously.   
  
"Wow, Sora," Joe commented as he stood there pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "That's a.....a new color on you."  
  
Sora simply smiled weakly and wished for the ground to open up.   
  
Mim smiled cheerfully. "It's it wonderful? We decided to do a girls night and everyone got makeovers. Look at this new nail polish I have on. It's it just the most wonderful color?" She held up perfectly manicured nails up to Joe.  
  
"They are very pretty." Joe complimented dutifully.   
  
"Becomes you," Izzy commented as she continued to stare at Yolei. "You know, Yolei. I hate to say this, but I think I like the blue on your better then your normal purple. It's beings out your eyes."  
  
Yolei blinked in surprise.   
  
TK took a seat next to Kari without being asked to. "Nice hair." Kari groaned and buried her face in her hand. TK laughed and pulled her hands away. "No, I mean it. You look good as a blonde. These pink stars are a good addition too."  
  
Kari blushed and looked down on her lap. "Well you better get used to it cause Mimi messed up and used premenante dyes on my hair."  
  
TK laughed and grabbed the menu. "I'm sure it'll wash out after a while."  
  
Kari smiled in reaction and pushed her plate toward him. "Have some, there's no way I'm going to be able to finish all that."  
  
"Thanks," TK said tucking into the noodles enthusiastically.   
  
The others took it as a signal to join the ladies as the waitress came up to take their order. After some confusion and loud commenting before everyone had their order down. And a few more minutes before mother-hen Sora noticed Davis's clown nose.  
  
"Davis, what happened to your face?"  
  
"He was born with it." Yolei muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Davis blushed and fumed. "It was TK's fault."  
  
TK choked on his noodles.   
  
Tai laughed and slapped Tai on the back helpfully. "It was not. Davis tripped on his way to beat up TK and fell on his face."  
  
Kari's eyes went wide and she stared at her brother in disbelief. Yolei's mouth dropped to the ground. Sora looked shocked while Mimi merely stared at Davis.  
  
Yolei was the first to recover. Her face turned red and she turned to Davis in her usual show of temper. "DAVIS! If you ever...."  
  
Kari's eyes went narrow as she turned to Davis. "Why would you want to beat up TK?"  
  
"TK said that...."  
  
Matt smirked and shook his head. "Cause Davis still hasn't allowed himself to be clued in."  
  
"Clued in?" Mimi's hand rested on the fork next to her plate. She pushed the remainder of her meal toward the ever-hungry Joe, who tucked into the food hardily. That very natural and simple action said a whole not more to anyone paying attention then did anything else said between the two. But the others were still too absorbed in the sudden development in the TK/Kari/Davis love triangle. Or would that be a TK/Kari with Davis on the side T-shaped configuration?  
  
"Tai was trying to stir up trouble by bring up the whole Davis-loves-Kari thing." Matt explained. "And while Davis is trying to rationalize his relationship with Kari, Tai asked TK reactions to Davis's response."  
  
Joe nodded in agreement. "At which point TK merely replied that he didn't have anything to say about it since Tai was asking for Davis's opinion which had nothing to do with him."  
  
Ken nodded and threw in his two cents in this conversation as he sipped water and ignored his rumbling stomach as he eyed Yolei huge platter of shrimp noodles. "At which point Izzy laughed and commented on Kari and TK's obvious attraction toward one another."  
  
Matt smiled and turned toward Mimi again. "And that's when Davis finally got clued in and fumed up."  
  
"And took a swing at TK?" Mimi asked with concern.  
  
"No," Tai said as he snatched food from Kari's now nearly empty plate. "That's when Davis restated his certainities on his relationship with my sister. Then Joe asked TK to comment."  
  
"At which point," Izzy said with a smile. "TK merely shrugged and said that his relationship with none of our business. And that how Kari and him felt about each other was a private matter and our opinion was irralivent."  
  
"And then Davis took a swing at him?" Mimi asked again with her eyes wide with distress.   
  
"Yeah, that's when Davis lunged at TK." Tai said with a laugh.  
  
There was a short moment of shocked silence at the girls all looked horrified.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kari's hand was all over TK's body now, checking for scratches, broken bones, or bruises.   
  
"TK! You poor thing." Sora cried as she rushed out of her chair and over to the blonde boy.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Mimi said getting out her seat as well and coming around to check on the younger boy.  
  
"Are you okay? Want me to beat him up for you?" Yolei said as she pushed Cody aside and reached for TK's hand.  
  
As the girls cooed and made soothing sounds of concern, the boys watched in disbelief since there was obviously not a scratch on the boy.   
  
Davis's jaw came unhinged. "I don't believe this."  
  
"Wow!" Tai said in shock as he watched Sora and Mimi run their hands over TK's body, checking for any signs of damage.   
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Really." TK said trying to fend them off with his hands as he squirmed in his chair. "He didn't even touch me."  
  
"You sure?" Mimi said putting her hand on is forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, seriously. I'm in perfect health." TK said with a sigh as Sora and Mimi backed off and Yolei removed her hand. Kari's arms was still linked around his with her hand on his knee, which he didn't really mind in the least. "I'm not the one sporting the big red nose right now."  
  
As one, the four girls turned glaring eyes at Davis.  
  
"DAVIS! How could you!"  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Davis, why would you...."  
  
"You big insensitive jerk!"  
  
Davis sat there sputtering as the other boys try hide their laughter.   
  
Matt recovered enough to explain what happened next. Mimi laughed and spit her soda all over Davis as she mentally pictured it all. Sora said nothing but her lips twitched with amusement. Yolei didn't bother hiding her amusement at all. Kari didn't really care and sat there with her arms linked through TK's.  
  
"Boys," Sora muttered.  
  
Mimi giggled and her eyes twinkled with merriment. "Well you know what they say....Boys will be boys."  
  
  



End file.
